Alors attrape moi !
by Nesuta Inu
Summary: Tu le sait pourtant que je suis un mauvais Garçon. Tu le sais, alors pourquoi t'entête tu à vouloir me ramener ? Et puis... Pourquoi j'aime ce jeux du chat et de la sourie ? Tu me suit, Je te fuies ! Jusqu'à quand ça va durée ? [SasuNru]


_Naruto sautais de branche en branche aussi vite qu'il pouvait._

 _Il sautais a en perdre à laine, il l'avait sentit, un chakra comme celui la, il n'y en avait qu'un au monde._

 _Cela fessait maintenant plus de cinq minutes qu'il suivait sa trace._

 _Non il n'était pas fou, c'était lui, il en été sur !_

 _Il continua sa course folle pendant près d'une vingtaine de minutes se fiant a son odorat développer._  
 _soudaint toute trace de chakra disparût._

 _Naruto se stoppa et descendit au sol._

 _Il n'avait pas put aller très loin, il été toujours la quelques part cacher au milieu de la forêt il en été certains._

 **-Sort de ta cachette...Sasuke je sais que tu es là.**

 _Naruto serras les poings._

 **-Sois pas lâche montre toi pour une fois !**

 _Il n'en fallut pas plus pour faire sortir le brun de sa cachette._

 _Il s'avança doucement et sortit de derrière l'arbre ou il s'était caché._  
 _Un silence s'installa, durant lequel les deux l'un face de l'autre ne cessaient de s'observer l'un comme l'autre._

 _Puis le châtain soupira avant de s'exprimer d'une voix neutre._

 **-N'essaie pas de me suivre à nouveau**.

 _Il tourna le dos au blond s'apprêtant à s'en aller._

 **-C'est toujours la même chose avec toi, rien ne change !**

 _Sasuke s'arrêta dans son élan sans pour autant se retourner._  
 _Le blond lui s'envança vers l'uchiwa ne laissant plus que quelques petits centimètres pour les séparer._

 **-A chaque fois tu me fuis...tu te défile !**

 _Le possesseurs du charingan fini par se retourner, en posant sur le blond un regard vide de tout sentiment et de toute vie._

 **-Je hais quand tu me regarde comme ça. Je comptes si peux à tes yeux ?**

 _Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, observant le défilements des nuages._

 **-Naruto**...

 _Il ne voulait pas vraiment parler._

 _Non, Parler ne servait a rien dans ce cas la, il voulait juste murmurer ce prénom... IL ressentait juste ce besoin de le prononcer._

 _Ce nom qui le fessait réfléchir jour comme de nuit._  
 _Sasuke se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et ramena a nouveaux son attention sur le blond._

 **-Tu es cruel Sasuke, tu prêtant tenir a moi, mais tu fuies des que je te retrouve...pourquoi tu fait ça ! Pourquoi !?**

 _Naruto sentit les larmes lui montée aux yeux._

 _Il ne voulait plus se retenir, pas cette fois._

 _IL avait trop encaissé, il été au bout peux importe s'il passait pour un pleurnichard._

 _Il les avait trop retenue et ceux depuis tellement longtemps._  
 _Même sil n'en laissait rien paraître Sasuke sentit son coeur lui serré, il ne voulait pas laissé Naruto dans cette état la, non il n'était pas un monstre sans cœur..._

 _Du moins pas avec le blond, il ne pouvait décemment pas se résoudre a le l'abandonner, en larme au beau milieu d'une immense forêt assez dangereuse._

 **-Si tu savais comme je te déteste...**

 _C'est finalement sasuke qui combla le peut d'espace entre eux. Blottissant Naruto contre lui quelques instants, Avant de lui relevé_

 _la tête pour lui essuyé les eaux sallés, qui lui tombaient sur les joues._

 **-Ne dis pas de bêtise Tême, je T'aime ! Et ça tu le sais mieux que quiconque !**

 **-Alors reste avec moi !** _Fit Naruto en s'accrochant au brun comme si sa vie en dépendait._

 **-Crois moi Naruto je voudrais...**

 **-Rien ne te fera changer d'avis ?**

 _La réponse été silencieuse mais, pourtant la "Non"_

 **-Je ne veux pas que tu repars !**

 _Sasuke se pencha pour déposé des multiples baisse papillon dans le cou de son amant._

 ** _-Tu es irrécupérable ! Tu le sais ça ?_**

- **je sais...Mais je t'aime Sasuke.**

 _Le brun remonta jusqu'a ces lèvres la où il déposa les siennes dans un baissé langoureux et passionné._

 _Leurs langue s'entremêlait se caressant, mélangent leurs salives._

 _Les mains de l'Uchiwa descendirent s'aventurant sous le blouson de son amant lui caressant le dos, fessant frémir le blond._

 _Un instant après il finirent à terre Sasuke au dessus du blond._

 _Sasuke frotta sa virilité contre celle de son amant lui fessant lâché un petit cri de surprise._

 _Il s'embrassèrent a nouveaux, le brun se débarrassa du blouson de Naruto qu'il jugeait un peut trop gênant._

 _Quelques baisser plus tard il ne leurs restaient plus que leurs caleçon._

 _Sasuke s'assit sur l'herbe fraîche et attira Naruto entre ces jambes._

 **-Caresse moi Naruto !**

 _Naruto rougit puis s'exécuta._

 _Il caressa la boss a travers le caleçon et la sorti ensuite Naruto ouvrit grand des yeux, pas qu'il né l'avait pas déjà vue mais ça l'impressionnait toujours autant._

 _Sasuke l'observa un sourire moqueur au lèvres._

 **-Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?**

 **-T-tais toi salle pervers**. _Fit Naruto les joues rougie._

 _Puis il reprit le sexe en mains le caressant de haut en bas fessant parfois des mouvements circulaires autours du gland._

 **-Prend le en bouche !**

 **-Demande mieux.**

 **-bordel, Suce moi Naruto !**

 **-Essaie encore !** _fit Naruto en le taquinant._

 _Sasuke s'apprêtait a pesté mais Naruto le surpris en le prenant violemment en bouche._

 _L'Uchiwa laissa s'échapper un soupire de bien être. Naruto dégustait l'objet de ses désirs avec gourmandise le léchant le suçant l'embrassent._

 _Sasuke se sentait venir. Il se déversa dans la bouche de Naruto._

 **-Montre moi avant d'avaler.**

 _Naruto ouvrit la bouche laissant voir le liquide blanc qui s'y trouvait à présent._

 _Le brun lui mit deux doigts dans la bouche. Naruto avala ensuite le liquide avant de suçoter les deux doigts._

 **-Je pourrais explosé rien qu'en t'observant faire ceci.**

 _Sasuke renversa leurs positions il se positionna entre les cuisse du blond et le pénétra violemment. Naruto hurla de surprise et de douleur._

 **-Ahhh S-Sasuke...**

 **-hnm, Naruto tu es si serrée !**

 _Sasuke fessait des lent vas et vient._

 **-Mhm..Si serré, Si chaud...ahh putain ! c'est tellement bon !**

 _Sasuke continua a donne des coup de butoirs au blond jusqu'à trouver sa zone sensible._

 _Naruto cria, cette fois de plaisirs._

 **-Sas..en...Encore !**

 **-E-Encore quoi Naruto ?**

 **-mhnnn, haaa...la encore, plus !**

 **-Hhm...Tu veux quoi ? Que je te baise, ou que je te fasse l'amour ?**

 **-Han...Je-Baise moi fort, s'il te plaît.**

 _Aussitôt dit sasuke accéléra ces coups de butoirs fessant crier Naruto de plus belle._

 _Leurs corps transpirait tend le plaisir été fort, et intense, Naruto se sentit décoller il été submergé par le plaisir._

 _Il ne savait plus où il été ni pourquoi, il voulait juste atteindre ce plaisir si lointain mais a la fois si proche._

 _Le sexe de l'Uchiwa qui remuait en lui l'avait fait perdre pied il adorait faire l'amour avec l'Uchiwa, mais ce qu'il préférait par dessus tout, c'était lorsque le_

 _brun le prenait sauvagement le fessant hurler de plaisir._

 _Après quelques derniers coup de butoir donner par le brun, Naruto se déversa entre eux, suivie de près par sasuke qui se déversa à l'intérieur de son amant._

 _Tout d'eux essayèrent de reprendre un souffle a peux près normal._

 ** _-_** **Elle t'avais manqué ma grosse queu, pas vraix ?**

 _Sasuke s'allongea sur le dos un sourire moqueur au lèvres, en attirant son amant sur lui._

 **-S-sasuke ?**

 **-J'en ai encore envie.**

 _Naruto sentit le sexe du brun se durcir sous ses fesses._

 **-Rentre le toi !** _Fit le brun en regardant Naruto un désire brûlant dans les yeux._

 _Naruto, prit le sexe dressée devant lui, et le mit entre ces fesses._

 _Il sentit un liquide chaud couler de ses fesses, et se rendit compte du regard désireux de l'Uchiwa qui se pourlécha les lèvres fe_ ssant rougir.

 **-Est-ce que tu aime quand je te regarde comme ça ?!**

N _aruto détourna le regard rougie et commença a faire_ des vas et vient modéré, bougent sensuellement.

 **-haaa..ha-Bouge en moi Sasuke !**

 _Sasuke saisit Naruto par les hanches, et s'enfonçant en lui fessent tout entrée._

 _Naruto posa les mains sur le torse du brun pour s'accrocher._

 **-Oh-hoo...Cest trop bon ! Plus fort !**

 **-Mhnn-Naruto être en toi c'est tellement agréable !**

 _Sasuke tapai fort sur la prostate du blond, qui lui criait de joie les larmes au coins des yeux._

 ** _-_** **oh, ouiii ! Sasu j'aime quand tu me prend violemment comme ça.**

 _Le brun accéléra le plus possible ces mouvements._

- **Mhnnn...Oh ! Sasu je v-vais veniiiree !**

 _Sasuke ralenti ses mouvements, au moment crucial._

 **-désolé, mais je te laisserai pas jouir aussi vite !**

Sasuke se retira à nouveau de son amant fessant grogner celui-ci de mécontentement.

 **-Tourne toi Naruto, je veux pouvoir voir tes jolies fesses, te lécher l'anus et te voir me sucer !**

 _Naruto se tourna, sa tête entre les jambes de Sasuke et mit ses fesses face au visage de l'Uchiwa qui ne perdit pas une seconde et lui écarte_

 _les fesses enfonçant sa langue dans son anus._

- **Ahhh !**

 _Fit Naruto en soufflant sur le gland de l'uchiwa, fessant des mouvements circulaires au dessus._

 _il prit le haut du sexe dans sa bouche tournent sa langue autours quand il sentit un début de liquide sortir du bout du gland._

 _Sasuke se stoppa dans son suçage d'anus et se releva tirant Naruto jusqu'à devant un arbres._

 **-Accroche toi !**

 _Il s'enfonça sauvagement dans l'entre de son amant s'accrochant a ses hanches._

 _Naruto avait hurlé de douleur._

 _Sasuke continua a le prendre fort et tellement sauvagement que même l'arbres bougeait ses feuilles sous la force de ces coups._

 _-_ ** _Mhn_** **j-j'ai mal...**

 _Sasuke ne l'écouta pas et continua dans sa vitesses._

 ** _-Tu verras bientôt tu vas te sentir bien !_**

Sasuke _prit en même temps le sexe du blond entre ces mains et commença a le branler. Lorsqu'il tapa en plein sur la prostate du blond._

 ** _-Ohhhh...Kamisama...Sasuke ça n'a jamais été aussi bon...hhmm_**

 _Naruto se libera a la fin de sa phrase tout droits suivie de l'Uchiwa._  
 _Puis ils s'effondrèrent au sol, l'un allonger sur l'autres._

 ** _-Je ne pourrais plus remarcher ni même m'asseoir normalement avant au moins 3 jours !_**

 _Sasuke lâcha un petit rire, attirant Naruto plus contre lui blottissant sa tête dans le creux de son coup. Un silence apaisant s'installant_ _entre eux._

 _Mais fut brisée par Le blond._

 **-Sasuke, revient, rentre avec moi...**

- **Naruto...**

 **-Tu vient de me baiser sauvagement en pleine forêt, tu pourrais...**

 **-Oui, mais tu a aimé sentir ma grosse queu entre ton cul ! Pas vrai ?!**

 _Le blond prit un air faussement offusquer et fit mine de se relever mais sasuke l'entoura des ces bras le forçant à rester_

 **-Bientôt Naruto, bientôt... !**

 **-Bientôt dit-tu ?**

 **pensée Naruto**

 _J'ai toujours voulue t'entendre dire ces mots... Mais alors pourquoi j'ai du mal a te croire ?_

 _Quelque chose cloche !_

 _Tu m'as l'air bien songeur, ce n'est pourtant pas ton genre..._

 _A quoi est-ce que tu pense ? Tu es différent de d'habitude._

 _Pourquoi j'ai cette sensation de mauvais pressentiments..._

 _Quesque tu me cache Sasuke ?_

 **Fin Pensées.**

 _Naruto observa sasuke se relever et s'habiller avant de ramasser ses propres vêtement et de le lui tendre._

 **-Il, commence a se faire tard habille toi je te ramène.**

 **-Nan !**

 **-Si tu ne veux pas que je t'étrangle, je te conseille de faire ce que je te dit**

 **-Dobe, je fait ce que je veux !**

 _Sasuke souffla exaspéreé seulement deux petites heures avec lui et il avait deja envie de l'égorger._

 _Sasuke fit preuve de tout le sefl contrôle dont il ete capable est habilla Naruto de force._

 _Le brun s'accroupie ensuite fessant signe a Naruto de monter sur son dos._

 **-Aller monte ou je te laisse ici !**

 __ _Naruto prit une mine boudeuse en monta sur le dos a Sasuke, il pesta longtemps avant de finir par s'endormir_

 _au bout d'une heure, pour le plus grand plaisir de sasuke, qui continua sa marche dans un silence paisible._

 **Pensées Sasuke**

 _J'ai tenter de haïr.. Mais, c'est tout bonnement impossible !_

 _Chaque fois que ton image me vient en tête, j'ai cette pression au cœur, cette sensation de vide._

 _Ce sentiment incontrôlable de la comble, face a toi je me sens si faible, et ça tu ne le sait même pas !_

 _Mais, moi je le sais... C'est toi qui me conduira a ma perte._

 **Fin pensées.**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, j'hésite franchement a faire une suite a cette histoire idk je manque d'idées fraîche_**


End file.
